


Blood Upon the Risers, Blood Upon His Hands

by Otter_Eggs



Series: Ghostly Encounters of the Second Kind [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex is an ass but we love him, Ghost Jay doesn't know how to communicate at first, Ghosts, Jam if you squint - Freeform, Jay is a ghost, Jay is dead, Miss keisha miss keisha oh my god she fuckin dead, Other, Sorta funny dw, TTA is mentioned kinda, Tim is fucking traumatized, Tim is not vibing, Tim is sad, alex is dead, angsty as hell, tim is hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Eggs/pseuds/Otter_Eggs
Summary: Tim doesn't know what to do after he ends the terror and kills Alex. It is only worsened when someone calls him from Jay's number.Ghost jay AU because he may be confirmed dead but he may not be gone
Relationships: jam if you want, no real ships - Relationship
Series: Ghostly Encounters of the Second Kind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750225
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Blood Upon the Risers, Blood Upon His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this is for my ghost jay au, fight me my lore will make sense soon. here is the gist of what's up:
> 
> Jay gets more and more human sounding the more he is "alive" as a ghost in this AU. he starts off sounding like absolute shit and ends up sounding more like himself as time passes. (he can only talk through radios and stuff like phones)
> 
> yes the title is a reference to the WWII paratrooper song "blood upon the risers" I was listening to it as I wrote

It was over. Tim let out a breathy laugh, leaning against the wall of the hotel room. It was dark, the faint light of the lamps glowing orange against Tim’s skin. His blood stained clothes clung to his skin in a way that pulled and ripped. It made Tim want to throw up. The stink of it filled his nose and permeated the air. He was drenched in death. Tim’s thoughts were a dizzy array, but what he did know was that it was over. But at what cost? He’d lost Jay, and he didn't want to think about what the world would be like without him. 

Tim blinked his eyes open from a sleep haze; the adrenaline high wearing off in a wave of exhaustion that filled him to the brim. Blood. He was covered in blood. Blood that wasn't his own. He needed to get clean. He needed to clean the stain from his body. The itching feeling of the blood under his fingernails seemed to get worse as he stumbled into the bathroom. He turned on the shower with haste, stepping under the cold water. His clothes clung to his skin from the downpour, washing away the sticky feeling of the blood.

Tim tilted his head up, his eyes closed, and let the water run over his tried face. His face relaxed. He sank to the floor of the shower; blood mixing with water in swirls. Hot tears contrasted the cold water falling across his face, and Tim wept. 

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⦻ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

Sleep was impossible. Tim couldn’t close his eyes. Everytime he did he saw Alex’s face twisting beneath him, blood filling his vision and covering his hands. Would he never be free from the man’s wicked touch? Alex’s actions were like a fire, paving through the world and scarring it. But forests recovered from fires, growing stronger and healthier from the ashes of those who came before them. Tim would recover.

The haze of sleep was filling his mind when the phone rang. Shrill, piercing notes filled his ears. Tim almost threw it across the room before his weary eyes read the name on the screen.

“Dumbass camera guy” 

Oh. Tim faltered, his eyes watering as he read the name over again. He regretted calling Jay that now, a pit of guilt building in him. He pressed the answer key, his hands shaking as he brought the phone to his ear.

“YOU ARE SAFE TIM, I AM HERE” A raspy yell, almost not there, spoke from the other end of the phone. Tim screamed, throwing the phone. It hit the wall next to his bed. Bouncing off and hitting the floor with a thud. No, no no no no no. Why would someone do this? Was this totheark? What kind of cruel person would do this?

Tim picked up the phone with shaking hands. He couldn’t have heard Jay’s voice, could he? The impossibility of the man on the other end being any more than a hallucination was soul crushing. Tim took a deep breath, his eyes wet. He pressed the phone to his ear carefully. The line was dead. So was Jay.


End file.
